


Inventory

by perniciousLizard



Series: Bunny [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: The two of them relax after a long day.





	Inventory

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [cuddling prompt](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/162362127261/cuddling-prompts): on the couch/loveseat

A warm freshly baked snail bun, a cup of hot tea with just a touch of whiskey, a comfortable seat on the couch by a glowing hot fire, and Toriel was set for the evening.  Frisk was hopefully fast asleep upstairs.  She was done grading papers.  There was nothing left for her to do but relax.  

She sipped her tea and settled in.  There actually was one thing missing, but she was content enough waiting.  

An hour later, Toriel had a gentle buzz and was well into her mystery novel.  The key turned in the lock, and she spoke without looking up.  "Welcome home, honeybun.“  

Bunny chuckled. "You’re having a good time here, ain’t'cha?  Honeybun.  That’s so sweet, I have to give you a little sugar.”  She took off her coat and walked over.  Toriel looked up and they nuzzled noses.

“How did your inventory go?”  Toriel asked.  

Bunny sighed. “Well, it’s over.  You’d think I’d get used to it, but it’s just as boring every single time.”  She flopped down on the couch next to Toriel, resting her head on her lap.

“Oh!  I was going to get up and pour you some tea,” Toriel said, laughing. “But I suppose it can wait a little while.”

She yawned.  "Don’t you move an inch, now.“  

"I would not dare.”

Toriel had always heard that rabbit fur was softer than almost anything, but she had never found out how true it was until she started dating.  She gently pet Bunny’s ears.  They were like silk.  

Bunny hummed softly, almost dozing.  When she spoke, it was barely audible.  "The kid get themself to bed all right without me?“

"Oh, we managed.  They did miss you.”  Bunmom and Goatmom, Frisk called them.  

“I might just peek in.”  She didn’t move.  "I would if I felt like movin’.“  

"Mm, but think of this.  I made carrot cake this afternoon.  I can heat up the kettle, and I will get out the cards.  Won’t that be nice?  Then, pom pom buns, I will beat you at gin rummy so badly that you will forget everything about your awful day.”

“That’s mighty tempting.”  She laughed.  "All right, but only if you dump into my tea whatever you put into yours.“

"I will spike your tea just as I will spike my cards on the ground when I soundly defeat you.”

“Yeah right, you old goat.  You have to see your cards to win with ‘em.”  She pulled Toriel down to kiss her.  


End file.
